


My Funny Valentine

by alexherrera95



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexherrera95/pseuds/alexherrera95
Summary: Beca and Chloe's first Valentine's Day together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I'm a few days late on this, but here is Beca and Chloe's first Valentine's Day as a couple. Also I wrote my first (and probably my last) sex scene so please be gentle haha. I hope you enjoy!

“Is there any way you can do this without breathing in my mouth?” Beca asked, adjusting herself on the bed. 

“I am doing you a favor by helping you so shut up before I stab you in the eye.” Stacie leaned forward again, applying eyeliner under Beca’s eye.

“What if all of this I’m doing is too cheesy?” Beca looked down and frowned, earning herself a smack to the head from Stacie.

“Keep your damn head up.” Stacie grabbed Beca’s chin to keep her head from moving again. “It’s Chloe you’re talking about here. She lives for cheesy stuff.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. Do you have any plans for today?” Beca cocked her eyebrow and Stacie breathed loudly through her nose and roughly pushed down the smaller brunette’s eyebrow with her thumb.

“Aubrey is coming down from her school and she and I are wrangling the aca-bitches to an ‘anti-valentine’s day’ party”

“You really need to just ask her out already. Your toners for each other are so big it’s ridiculous. Hanging around you two gives me that awkward feeling like when a guy on the bus has his bulge in your face.” Stacie pulled back and looked at Beca with a shocked expression on her face.

“That’s oddly specific, but I do understand the feeling. I’m working on it though. Something like this cannot be rushed.” Stacie added some finishing touches to Beca’s make-up before scooting herself over so Beca can see herself on the mirror hanging on the closet door. “What do you think?” Beca looked at herself in the mirror. Her make-up was light and smoky. Her signature thick, black eyeliner replaced with something a little less in your face. She gave the brunette a thumbs up. Beca stood up and walked to her closet, pulling the red dress she is planning to wear off of its hanger. 

“Chloe isn’t changing in her room, right?” Beca asked and she slipped her dress on. Stacie stood up while shaking her head, walking behind the tiny brunette to zip up her dress. 

“Nope. She dutifully followed the sign on her door that said ‘keep out’ in bold letters followed by ‘please. I love you’ underneath it. She’s changing in my room with Jessica and maybe Aubrey if she arrived already.” She smoothed out the back of Beca’s dress and checked to make sure her friend wouldn’t accidentally flash someone her ass. “You look so cute, Becs.”

“Thank you. I try.” Beca checked herself in the mirror one last time, making sure her hair still looked okay. “Alright, let’s do this.” The brunette looked around the room momentarily before starting to panic. “Stace, I can’t find the flowers! I can’t find the fucking –“ Stacie came into Beca’s line of sight, holding the bouquet of red roses. “-flowers. Um, thanks.” Beca awkwardly took the flowers and sighed. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous. Chloe and I have been on so many dates. I feel like I’m meeting her parents or some shit”

“Yeah, but it’s your first Valentine’s Day! Plus, if Aubrey is in the room it’s sort of like meeting a father figure.” Both girls laughed briefly before Beca took a deep breath. 

“Okay, let’s flee.”

//////////

The brunette’s made their way down the stairs of the attic to the second floor of the house. Beca quickly checked Chloe’s room, making sure everything was how she left it before shutting the door again. She approached the room where Chloe was changing, raising her hand to knock. She turned her head towards a very giddy Stacie and shot her a look as if to tell her to ‘chill the fuck out’. Beca knocked twice before the door swung open to reveal Aubrey with her arms crossed.

“So, Rebecca. What are your intentions with Chloe?” The blonde said in a serious tone.

“Oh fuck you. We’ve been dating for months already you already know that I love her.”

“Mhm. Things can change, Mitchell.” Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Beca.

“Just like my low tolerance towards you, my love for Chloe has not changed.” Aubrey was about to respond, but Chloe put her hands on her best friend’s hips and moved her aside, smiling wide when Beca came into view. Beca couldn’t even hide the smile on her face when she saw Chloe. She only got to see her girlfriend briefly this morning, their schedules not allowing them any time together until now.

“Hi, beautiful.” Beca said softly, grabbing Chloe’s hand and gently kissing the back of it. The brunette could practically hear Stacie swooning next to her. “Happy Valentine’s Day. These are for you.” Beca handed the roses to her girlfriend who excitedly took them, smelling them briefly before pressing a kiss to Beca’s lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, baby. I have gifts for you, but they’re in my room that I apparently am not allowed to go into.” Chloe said, jutting out her bottom lip. Beca teasingly bit her bottom lip before kissing it softly.

“That’s okay, lovebug. I have more stuff for you in your room, too. So we can exchange them after dinner. Sound good?” The redhead bit her lip and nodded. The younger girl extended her hand out for Chloe. She handed Aubrey her roses and intertwined her fingers with Beca. 

“I think Beca and Aubrey need to apologize to each other before you two leave.” Stacie interjected. 

“Sorry, Mitchell.” Aubrey grumbled. Chloe and Stacie looked expectantly at Beca.

“Unfuck you or whatever. Can we please go now?” Chloe giggled and nodded her head. Beca held her hand out and Stacie plopped her car keys in her palm. 

“Make good choices!” Stacie called out after them as they descended the stairs. 

“Pause for one second.” Beca said once they made it to the first floor. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “I wanna get a good look at you.” Beca held up Chloe’s arm and twirled her, getting mesmerized as she watched Chloe’s white dress flow smoothly while she twirled. “So beautiful.” She pulled Chloe in for one more kiss before locking their fingers together and heading outside.

//////////

The drive to the restaurant was filled with a comfortable silence between the two of them. Chloe had Beca’s hand on her lap, lightly tracing patterns over her palm as the brunette drove and hummed softly along to the radio. Chloe smiled excitedly when they pulled into the restaurant parking lot. It was a fairly popular Italian restaurant just twenty-five minutes from campus. It wasn’t super fancy, but fancy enough to where anyone attending had to dress up a little bit. Beca held the restaurant door open for her girlfriend, keeping her hand on her lower back as they made their way through the small crowd of people to the hostess desk.

“Hello y’all!” The hostesses said cheerily, making Beca internally cringe. “Just two for tonight?”

“Yes ma’am.” Beca said politely.

“Okay, dear. It’s going to be about twenty minutes. Is that okay?” Beca gave the woman a curt nod. “Alrighty! Can I get your name so we can call you when your table is ready?”

“Um, yeah. It’s Beca.” The brunette replied awkwardly. She scowled a bit when she saw the hostess wrote down ‘Becca’. She felt Chloe squeeze her wrist and she looked up to the redhead who smiled reassuringly. 

“Thank you, ladies!” Chloe smiled brightly at the woman before leading Beca over to the seating area. 

“Do you want to sit, babe?” Chloe asked, pointing her head towards the only available seat left.

“No, go ahead and sit.” Chloe pressed a quick kiss to Beca’s cheek then took a seat. She tugged on Beca’s coat and pulled the brunette to lean against the wall that was right by where Chloe was seating. “Thanks, baby.” Beca extended her hand and gripped onto Chloe’s. The redhead leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Beca’s arm. Beca smiled and rubbed Chloe’s knuckles with her thumb as she looked around the crowded waiting area; people watching. The brunette was knocked out of her daze when she felt a sharp kick to the side of her foot, reacting quickly when she saw a little boy who had been running around the room tripped over her foot. She let go of Chloe’s hand and grabbed the kid by his biceps, preventing him from hitting the floor. Fast as lightening, the boy’s mother shoved through the crowd of people. 

“I am so so sorry!” The woman picked up her son and Beca just smiled politely and nodded. As soon as the woman and her son were out of sight, Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Good catch, babe.” Chloe nudged her girlfriend’s side, causing her to squirm.

“I refuse to let our kids run around like crazy people when we are in public. Especially if it’s a crowded place. If they can’t behave then they can’t come with.” The brunette said sternly. Chloe bit back a smile. 

“Does this mean you’re going to be the strict one?”

“Psh, no. That’ll still be you. I just don’t want our kids causing trouble for anyone else.” Just as the redhead was about to respond, the hostess called out Beca’s name. The brunette grabbed Chloe’s hand and led her to the desk again where they were promptly seated. 

The dinner itself was uneventful. Beca listened intently as Chloe animatedly talked about her day and tried to get Beca to give her a hint about what was in her room. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face. It got to the point where her cheeks were starting to hurt, but she couldn’t help it. She just loved Chloe so much. She felt like everything around her was moving in slow motion and that other people didn’t even exist when she was around Chloe.

//////////

It was almost 9:00pm when the girls made it back to the Bella house. They hung up their coats on the coat rack and made their way upstairs. Chloe was making a beeline towards her room when Beca grabbed her wrist.

“Nope. Not yet.” 

“But babeeeeeeee.” Chloe pouted. Beca led Chloe upstairs to her and Amy’s room. She handed Chloe a pair of pajamas and pulled out a pair for herself.

“Get comfy, Beale!” Both girls began to change, Beca being quicker than Chloe. By the time Beca was dressed and make-up free, the redhead was still in the process of wiping off her eyeliner. “I have to finish something real quick. Come to your room when you’re done okay?” She placed a kiss on Chloe’s head and bolted down the stairs.

//////////

Chloe eagerly made her way downstairs around ten minutes later. She knocked on the door, just in case Beca wasn’t ready for her yet. She opened the door as soon as her girlfriend gave her the okay to come in. There was a tent set up on the floor, the flaps of it tied open and Chloe could see the fairy lights on the inside of it twinkling. She also saw a fluffy comforter and what should be an illegal amount of pillows inside of it. She made her way over to Beca who was smiling sheepishly next to the tent with her arms behind her back. She hugged Beca, hard. Almost making her lose her balance. She wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist and lifted the redhead off the floor a bit. Chloe placed wet kisses all over Beca’s face, making her laugh. 

“So…is this okay?” The brunette asked as she set Chloe on the ground.

“Bec, it’s perfect. I love it so much. Where’d you get a tent?”

“Benji lent it to me. He also lent me the air mattress.”

“Air mattress?” Chloe peeked into the tent, nodding when she saw the air mattress peeking out from under the blankets and pillows.

“I wasn’t going to make us lay on the hard floor. There’s more though!” Beca pointed to the TV that was hooked up and sitting on the floor with her Xbox set up right next to it. “I’ve got cheesy romance movies, and the complete series of both Roseanne and The Golden Girls, all courtesy of Jesse. So, my dear, what shall we start with?”

“Hmm. I think I’m in a Roseanne mood.”

“Roseanne it is! Go ahead and get settled. I’m going to put this in and get some stuff from downstairs.”

“There’s more, Billy Mays?!” 

“Duh, babe!” She tossed the Xbox remote into the tent. “Get comfy. I’ll be back.” As soon as Beca left the room, Chloe went into her closet and pulled out the gifts she got for Beca. As she was setting them on the floor, she caught a glimpse of Beca’s gifts to her and laughed when she saw they picked out the same wrapping paper. She crawled into the tent, laying on her stomach and getting comfortable and waited for Beca to come back. A few moments later, the brunette came in balancing various plates and bottles in her arms. “Okay! I’ve got snacks. We have chocolate covered strawberries, heart shaped fruit, a bag of chips and to drink I’ve got cherry Coke for you and Dr. Pepper for me!” Beca said, setting down each item in front of the tent as she listed them off.

“Are you gonna come snuggle me now?”

“One last thing!” She scurried to Chloe’s desk and pulled out the wrapped gifts that she was ‘hiding’. “These are for you!” Beca crawled into the tent and settled herself on her stomach just like Chloe did. 

“I have stuff for you too!” Chloe said, sliding the wrapped gifts towards Beca. “You open first though because it’s time for you to be spoiled tonight.” Beca nodded and immediately went for the furry thing at the bottom of the pile. She laughed loudly at the furry heart shaped box. “I know you don’t really like sweet things, but I know you love beef jerky so it felt fitting.”

“I dunno, I love you and you’re pretty sweet.” 

“That was so cheesy.” Chloe scrunched up her face then smiled. 

“Thank you, babe.” Beca stroked the fur on the box and laughed. “It feels like my legs when I don’t shave for a while.”

“Y’know, I thought the exact same thing!” Chloe joked, earning herself a nudge from Beca. “I’m kidding!”

“Mhmm, sure.” Beca rolled her eyes and picked the second gift off the pile and unwrapped it. She gasped loudly when she saw it was a second Xbox controller. “Babe! This is so great. Thank you so much!”

“Now I can kick your ass at those racing games, Mitchell.”

“Oh man. Now I just need to get the Call of Duty game and I’ll be set.” Chloe wiggled her eyebrows and nudged the second to last give towards Beca. “No way! Chlo, you didn’t.”

“Oh, I totes did.” Beca excitedly tore the wrapping off the gift and squealed, yes squealed, when she saw it was in fact the Call of Duty game she’s been pining over. She leaned over and pressed fast kisses against Chloe’s lips.

“Thank you. Thank you, Thank you. Thank you!” Chloe giggled and pressed one long kiss against Beca’s lips.

“You’re welcome, baby. You have one more gift though.” Beca picked up the last gift and unwrapped it. It was a tiny book titled “What I Love About You”. Beca thumbed through the book, reading over some of the things Chloe wrote. She looked up at her girlfriend and smirked. “Why are you smirking? Do you not like it?” Chloe asked, frowning.

“No! Gosh, baby, no. I love it so much. You’ll see why I’m smirking when you open your gifts. Which should be happening like…now.” Beca said, sliding Chloe her pile of gifts. 

“You really didn’t have to buy me anything, Bec. Today has been perfect and you did so much. I feel bad.”

“Shhh. You can get Saint Patrick’s Day or something. Just open your gifts and let me spoil my girl, yeah?” Chloe nodded and bit her lip. “Okay, good. Now get to opening.”

“Okay, okay!” Chloe grabbed the floppy gift from the middle of the pile and opened it. She smiled brightly when she saw it was a bag of Dove Milk Chocolate Hearts.

“I know how much you like reading the little messages and stuff.” Beca mumbled.

“I do! Very much so.” Next she picked up the little bag with the heart tissue paper. She pulled it out and was greeted by something floral scented. She tossed the tissue paper to the side and pulled out a bath bomb from Lush. She quickly pressed it against her nose and inhaled deeply. “That smells so good. Oh my gosh.” 

“I like… I bought a second one for us to use tonight. Only if you want to. You aren’t obligated to take a bath with me or anythi-“ Chloe kissed Beca’s lips, cutting her rambling short.

“I want to take a bath with you, Bec. You don’t need to worry.” She whispered against Beca’s lips. Beca’s eyelashes fluttered and she nodded. She pouted a little when Chloe pulled away. The redhead picked up another gift and unwrapped it, laughing when she saw it was the same ‘Things I Love About You’ book that she also got Beca. “Now I see why you were smirking.” Beca winked and gave her a toothy grin. Chloe wanted so badly to read what Beca wrote, but she knew she would need better lighting to read Beca’s chicken scratch, so she set the book aside for now. She picked up the next gift, bouncing in excitement when she saw what it was. “You made me a coupon book! The characters even look like us! Did you do that purposely?”

“Yep! You can like design the characters AND picked the coupons. I hope you like my choices.” She shot Chloe another wink, prompting the redhead to flip open the book and look through it.

“Ooh! A weekend road trip? I like that one!” Chloe continued to look through the booklet. “I can’t wait to use the karaoke night one.” She nudged Beca’s shoulder and the brunette groaned. “Fifteen minutes of boob play? I definitely like that one. And the role-play one.” She winked at Beca and giggled when she saw the slight blush to her cheeks. She set the book down and picked up the last gift. She unwrapped it and carefully opened the tiny box. She couldn’t hold back her excitement when she saw it was the rose gold daisy Pandora ring. She immediately plucked the ring from the box and slipped it onto her right hand. “I love it. I love it so much.” She wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug. “I love everything you did for me today. Not as much as I love you though, baby.”

“I love you, too, gorgeous.”

/////////

The girls sat comfortably in their tent. They cuddled, at their snacks and watched Roseanne until about midnight. Although, they weren’t exactly watching the show the whole time. They partook in more than a few heated make-out sessions that left them way more that just flustered. When the current episode finished, Beca sat up and paused the show.

“Do you want to take a bath now? Or are you tired?”

“I will never be tired enough to not take a bath with you.” Beca smiled and made a silly face at her girlfriend. Chloe immediately responded by making a silly face back at her.

“Let’s go then. I’ve got everything set up in your bathroom so you don’t need to worry about anything.” They both crawled out of the tent and made their way to the bathroom. Chloe was unsure what Beca meant when she said ‘everything’, but when she entered the bathroom she saw fresh towels and clothes resting on top of her closed hamper. There were also at least ten candles scattered around them, waiting to be lit.

“You really think of everything, don’t you?”

“Yep!” Beca sat on the edge of the tub with her hand under the running water, waiting for it to warm up. Once it was the perfect temperature, she pulled up the stopper and stood up. “So, do I get to undress you or…?” Chloe smirked and made her way to Beca, who immediately put her hands on Chloe’s hips.

“You definitely do.” She leaned in and kissed Beca’s lips hungrily. The brunette groaned into the kiss. 

Her hands slid down to cup Chloe’s ass, squeezing it roughly and pulling a moan from the redhead. Beca bit Chloe’s lip, tugging at it as she pulled away from the kiss. She slid her hands in the back of Chloe’s sleep shorts and was met with bare skin. She dragged her nails up Chloe’s ass, to her lower back. Her fingers came into contact with Chloe’s thong. She gripped the material and roughly pulled it upwards so it would rub against Chloe. The redhead buried her face in Beca’s neck and spreading her legs a bit. 

“Come one, that bath is almost full.” Beca pulled her hands from Chloe’s shorts and she protested with a whine. The brunette gripped the hem of Chloe’s shirt, pulling it up over her head slowly. Once the shirt was tossed somewhere and forgotten, Beca leaned down a bit and Chloe inhaled sharply, anticipating and hoping that Beca would pay some sort of attention to her breasts. She whine is disapproval when her girlfriend planted soft open-mouthed kisses against her collarbone. She pulled away and smirked at Chloe. She hooked her fingers around the waistband of her shorts and began pulling them down, bringing herself to her knees as she did. When her shorts were around her ankles, Chloe kicked them off her feet and off to the side somewhere. Beca began kissing up her legs, gently nipping and biting at her inner thighs. She began mouthing at Chloe through her thong, poking her tongue out to trace over the wet spot that lets Beca know just how turned on her girlfriend was. The brunette pulled back and tugged down Chloe’s thong. Just as Chloe thought the brunette was going to give her exactly what she wanted, she stood up and shut the water off in the tub. “Get in, baby.”

“Bec, please.” Chloe whined as she made her way to the tub. Beca quickly stripped out of her clothes and stood in front of her girlfriend.

“Please what, baby?” Beca asked, knowingly. Chloe buried her face in Beca’s neck, ready to cry in frustration.

“Touch me, please?” She whispered. The brunette tangled her fingers in the thick plait of hair at the base of Chloe neck, pulling it hard enough the make the redhead look at her.

“I will, love. Just be patient.” She released Chloe’s hair and grabbed the bath bomb from the sink, tossing it into the tub and watching it fizz. She grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and tugged it a bit, encouraging her to step in. Chloe stepped in while bet dimmed the lights and lit the candles. She sat in the middle, giving room for Beca so she could sit behind her. “No, no. I’m going to sit across from you.” Her girlfriend looked up at her pouting, but still moved so her back was against the tub. Once Chloe was situated, Beca stepped in, situating herself to sit cross-legged between Chloe’s legs while facing the redhead. “Hi, beautiful.” Chloe grumbled in response and furrowed her eyebrows. “Awe is someone mad at me?” The redhead ignored the question and pushed herself up and scooted onto Beca’s lap. Her butt nestled comfortably in her crossed legs and her own legs wrapping around Beca, digging her heels in her lower back. “Oh, is this what we are doing now?” She said teasingly.

“Uh-huh.” Chloe placed both her hands on Beca’s cheeks and pulled her into a bruising kiss.  
Beca licked Chloe’s bottom lip, asking for entrance and it was immediately granted. She put her hands on Chloe’s ribs, gliding them up and out of the water to cup her breasts. Chloe pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against Beca, shutting her eyes tightly. Beca smiled and ran her thumbs over Chloe’s nipples, feeling them harden underneath the pads of her thumbs almost immediately. She then took her nipples between her thumb and index finger, twisting and tugging them, making Chloe moan and arch her back.

“You like when I do that, baby?” Beca whispered in Chloe’s ear. She moaned as a response when Beca tugged on her nipples again. “Tell me, Chlo.”

“Yes, I like it.” The older woman whimpered. “Please stop teasing me. Please.” She begged. 

“Okay, babygirl.” Beca said softly. Chloe rested her head on Beca’s right shoulder and gripped her left one to brace herself. The brunette slid her hand into the water and teased Chloe’s clit with the tip of her index finger.

“Beca, please!” Chloe raked her nails across Beca’s shoulders, making her hiss at the pleasurable pain.  
She buried her face deeper into Beca’s neck, letting out little whines and moans as Beca continued to tease her clit. Beca smirked and ran her index finger through Chloe’s slit. Teasing her entrance briefly before sliding her finger back up to circle her clit. Before Chloe could protest again, her girlfriend entered her slowly with two fingers. She let out a shaky breath in relief. Beca kept her fingers still for a moment, reveling in the feeling of her girlfriend pulsing around her fingers. She finally decided that the redhead has endured enough teasing and began to move her fingers. She began by thrusting slowly; pulling out and burying her fingers deeper each time she pushed back in.

“You want me to go faster, babygirl?” Beca asked, punctuating her question by curling her fingers upwards, making Chloe thrust her hips up along with the movement, seeking more friction. Chloe just nodded her head and moaned. “Say it.”

“I need you to go faster. Please.” She attempted to grind her hips into Beca’s fingers, wanting so badly for her to just go fast. Beca snickered and pulled out slowly once more before quickly thrusting back into Chloe. “Oh, fuck!” The redhead’s back arched and Beca used her right arm to pushed her closer into her body. She was relentlessly thrusting into Chloe, her fingers curling up every few thrusts to brush against Chloe’s g-spot. When she noticed the redhead’s thighs starting to quiver, she kept her hand still and her fingers curled up, continually rubbing her fingers against her g-spot while the palm of her hand rubbed her clit. 

“Mhmm. Are you going to come for me?” Chloe straightened up; bracing her hands on Beca’s shoulders and began to furiously grind onto Beca’s hand. She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

“Fuck, Beca. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” Chloe pleaded. Beca leaned forward and kissed just below Chloe’s ear, biting at the skin and making damn sure she leaves a mark.

“Come on, baby. Come for me.” Chloe’s back bowed, her body stiffened and her jaw dropped as if she were about to scream. Beca felt Chloe’s muscles squeezing her fingers and she could feel her thighs shaking against her hips. “Good girl. Fuck, you’re so sexy.” Chloe’s body relaxed and she slumped into Beca’s chest, gripping at her shoulders. Beca pulled her fingers out and lazily rubbed Chloe’s clit, waiting for her cues to stop. It came when the redhead gripped her forearm and shoved her hand away, making her chuckle.

“No more.” Chloe said weakly, trying to catch her breath. Beca pulled her hand out of the water and wrapped both arms around Chloe. They sat in silence for a bit; Beca rubbing her girlfriend’s back while she calmed herself. Once she felt Chloe’s breathing return to normal, she cupped her chin and tilted her head up. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, smiling when she felt Chloe’s eyelashes fluttering against her. 

“Ready to get out of here? My legs are asleep.” Chloe giggled and nodded, scooting herself back and off Beca’s lap. The brunette immediately stretched her legs and groaned. She reached back and pushed down the stopper so the water could drain. Just as the redhead began pushing herself up to get out of the tub, Beca scrambled to get on her knees in front of her. She placed another soft, loving kiss against Chloe’s lips. “I love you so much, Chlo.” She wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck and smiled adoringly at her.

“I love you too, Becs.” 

“So do you think this was a pretty good Valentine’s Day?” The brunette asked hopefully. 

“It was hands down the best one ever. You know what would make it better though?”

“No, what?” Chloe smacked Beca’s butt cheek before giving it a firm squeeze.

“Me getting to take my turn with you.”


End file.
